


no windows.

by theyellowcurtains



Series: evak: seven years later [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak and Even decided they need to spend the night before their wedding apart. Even claimed it was romantic and they needed to do it. Neither of them could have predicted how hard it would be.AKA The one where they are separated.





	1. Part 1 - EVEN

**Author's Note:**

> Second to last fic for this series! The final part of this series will be up on Wednesday! I probably won't have time to write tomorrow so I will have to leave it for now.

****“Okay baby. You need to go.” Even said, still hugging Isak.

“I don’t wanna.” Isak whines, pushing his face further into Even’s neck.

Even’s hear swelled at his boy. He knew Isak would be kicking himself if he didn’t stick to their plan of spending the night apart.

“How about I drive you to Jonas’s? Will that be better?” Even suggests.

“Okay. Please drive me there.” Isak said in a small voice. Even felt awful, he knows how hard nights without him are for Isak.

Even pulled back from their hug, opting to take Isak’s hand instead and lead him outside.

Their drive to Jonas’s was fairly quiet. Even knew it wasn’t anything personal. Isak really was excited that it was the night before their wedding and he really would be fine once he was hanging out with his friends.

They got to Jonas and Eva’s house and spent a good five minutes standing outside saying their goodbyes.

“Guys stop being so fucking dramatic, it’s not like one of you is going off to war.” Jonas said, mockingly annoyed.

“Oi, like you’re any better with Eva.” Isak defended himself.

“He is a little right though baby.” Even sighed. “I have to go. Don’t worry okay?”

“I will try not to.” Isak spoke in a voice that Even knew meant he already was worried.

“Don’t get drunk and fall out of any windows okay?” Even joked.

“Okay. No windows.” Isak had a smile tugging at his lips. Even inwardly celebrated.

He let go of Isak and watched as he walked to Jonas giving him a typical bro hug before moving to get back in the car and drive home.

-

Once Even was home he wasn’t sure what he should be doing. He had decided he wasn’t going to have a typical bucks night because alcohol and him didn’t agree and most of his groomsmen didn’t drink either.

He was having them over later for pizza and some games but that wasn’t until 20.00 and it was only 13.30.

Even decided he would catch up on some of the work he had to do. Not the most exciting thing he could be doing the day before his wedding, but he had taken a month off after and needed to get a lot done so things wouldn’t go to shit while he was gone.

He sat with his laptop on the dining table and a stack of paperwork beside him. It was mostly just stuff he had to confirm for orders and scripts he had to touch up and pass on. Unfortunately for Even a lot of the orders hadn’t been sent through to him until that morning so he did have a lot to go through before the boys arrived.

-

A good few hours later Even had finished going over the paperwork and it was time he had to drive out to the airport. Yousef and Adam had to fly into Oslo as neither where living there anymore.

Yousef had moved to Sweden with Sana about four years ago, and Adam was currently living in France.

Lucky for Even their planes got in close together.

He got to the airport and there were three people standing and waiting. Even was surprised Sana was there, she had been unsure if she could take time off to come for the wedding but she clearly had been able. Even was glad, it would make Isak very happy.

“Boys!” Even greeted, startling them from behind.

“Even!” They yelled back in unison before grabbing him in a three-way bro hug. Sana stood off to the side with an amused expression.

“And Sana! You came! Isak’s going to be so happy.” Even smiled, he kept some space, aware of the fact that Sana did not like it a lot when other people touched her or were too close.

“He better be happy.” Sana spoke sternly but was smiling as well.

“Are you staying with me too Sana?” Even asks.

“Uh, I was going to stay with Noora at the kollektiv.” Sana talks like she’s unsure about her plans now.

“Do you want me to drop you there? I don’t know if you’d have fun hanging out with your brother, your boyfriend, and their douchey friends.” Even jokes.

“Probably not. It’d be great if you could drive me. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s basically on the way home anyways.” It wasn’t.

-

Even managed to get Sana to the Kollektiv and get back to his and Isak’s apartment before the other boys had arrived. Granted it was only by a couple minutes, he still made it.

“Even! Man of the hour!” Mikael yells walking through the door.

“Hi Mika.” Even spoke much quieter than Mikael.

“Oi, we aren’t eight anymore don’t call me that.” Mikael said pulling a faux offended expression.

“Stop hogging Even!” Elias huffed, pushing Mikael out of the way and jump on Even, hugging him close.

This triggered a wave of twenty-something year olds all piling on Even and talking over the top of each other about how happy they are for him.

“Can’t believe baby Bech Næsheim is the first of us to get married!” Adam points out.

“I mean we all probably knew it would happen before any of us. They just took fucking forever to get around to it.” Mutta points out.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t get married while Isak was still in high school!” Mikael teases.

“Shut up.” Even flushes. “We aren’t that bad.”

“Yes you are!” Adam yells from the kitchen.

Even laughs. He feels great having the boys feel as comfortable as they do in his apartment. He can hardly believe that there was a period where he didn’t have contact with them.

-

A couple hours later the boys had finished three pizzas between themselves and where on the sixth round of fifa after cycling through a few other games. Yousef was kicking everyones butt.

“Fuck you man. You’re cheating.” Adam said, frustrated by how much he was loosing.

“If Yousef is still in for the next round he should get a handicap.” Elias suggests.

“Yeah okay. Yousef if you make it through you have to play with only one hand.” Even rules.

“Wow, taking handicap in a literal sense.” Yousef pointed out. “Okay sure. If I beat Adam I’ll only play with one hand next round.”

Sure enough Yousef beat Adam. Elias was up next to play against Yousef. Yousef listened and played with only one hand.

“Come on how the fuck did you still manage to win. You’re so cheating.” Elias protested his loss.

“It was only by one point.” Even pointed out.

Even was laying with his feet over Adam and Mikael’s laps and neck twisted uncomfortably to watch the TV as the boys played. He’d joined a couple rounds but got bored of playing, much preferring to watch instead.

“Does anyone know the time?” Even asked.

Yousef checked his phone. “It’s 23.47.”

“Shit that went fast.” Even laughed.

“Yeah it did. You know we should let you get your beauty sleep princess. Gotta look good for your boy.” Mikael teased ruffling Even’s hair. Even just glared at him.

“Yeah. I should sleep. You guys feel free to stay here if you want I’ll just be in my room. There are blankets at the end of the hallway and pillows on the couches.” Even waved around his hand, vaguely gesturing at where he was talking about.

“Night guys.” Even turned and walked down the hall to his and Isak’s bedroom.

When Even got inside he was overwhelmed with a new feeling. He felt like something just wasn’t quite right. He knew it was because Isak wasn’t in their bed waiting for him. The room still looked the same but it felt completely different.

Sleeping in this room alone was something Even had never done. Isak doesn’t travel without Even, however Even has been sent away for work and Isak has slept in their bed without him.

Even can’t help but wonder if Isak experiences the same feeling he’s feeling now whenever Even travels.

Even stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed carefully. The bed was cold, and Even could really feel the emptiness. There was no other weight to balance out his own. He could feel the spot in the bed where Isak normally slept and it made his heart lurch.

Even tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep in. It felt impossible, especially being in a place where he could and normally does have Isak with him.

Even must have been trying to get comfortable for about twenty minutes when he heard his phone buzzing on his bedside table. He blindly reached for it unplugging it and answering it without checking who it was.

“Hello?” Even answered.

“Shit you weren’t supposed to answer.” Even heard Isak’s nervous voice on the other end of the line.

“Oh baby. Why are you calling?” Even smiles hearing Isak’s voice.

“This is really embarrassing. I was calling to listen to your voicemail before going to sleep.” Even could see Isak’s blush through the phone almost. He chuckled lightly.

“That’s so cute baby.” Even felt a warmth in his chest that spread throughout his body like water running downhill.

“I tried watching that video you made me for my eighteenth. I just wanted to hear you, and it felt better hearing my name.” Isak paused, most likely rolling his eyes. Even grinned at the mental image. “Then I remembered that part of your voicemail where you say ‘and Isak, baby, I will probably be home soon.’ and I wanted to hear it.”

“Oh, I can hang up if you want me to?” Even offers.

“No don’t!” Isak sounded panicked. “You picking up was even better.”

“I’m glad you called.” Even paused, thinking about how adorable Isak really is. “Hey baby, is it just me or does this room feel like something is wrong without one of us here.”

“It’s not just you. It’s our space. We’ve gone through a lot to make it ours. It’s different from our first apartment where every weekend we had someone crashing on our floor. This place is ours and our friends have grown up a bit and don’t need to hide the fact that they have been drinking from their parents. We build this place around us with memories of us and us alone. It feels wrong unless we both are there.” Isak finishes his little speech with a sigh.

“That really makes sense Issy.” Even smiled softly.

“I miss you.” Isak admitted quietly.

“I miss you too, love. But we’ll see each other tomorrow and you’ll never have to be without at least a part of me ever again.” Even promises.

“I’m so glad.” Isak pauses. “I love you. I think I’ll be able to sleep now if you’re able to as well.”

“I will be able to as well. I’m glad you called. I love you so much Isak, I can’t wait to be married to you.” Even spoke sleepily.

“Goodnight Even.” Isak sounded equally as tired.

“Goodnight Isak.” Even ended the call and put his phone on charge before rolling over and just letting himself fall asleep without thinking.


	2. Part 2. ISAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Isak did while he was away from Even.

****“Don’t get drunk and fall out of any windows okay?” Even grinned, his eyes crinkling. Isak’s heart melted at how cute his finance was.

“I will try not to.” Isak spoke, he could feel a smile pulling at his lips.

Isak instantly felt cold when Even pulled away, making it so Isak could get inside. Isak walked up to Jonas and hugged him.

“You’ll be okay.” Jonas whispered in his ear before letting go.

Isak turned to watch as Even got in the car and drove off.

“You know I’m pretty sure what I just saw was exactly what it is like when a kid is dropped off for it’s first day of school.” Eva laughed from the doorway.

“Yeah shut up.” Isak rolled his eyes, walking past her and inside.

Jonas and Eva’s house wasn’t anything special really. It was fairly small and decorated in a way that reflected both of their personalities perfectly. Dark hardwood floors ran pretty much through every room, only stopping in the bathrooms. The walls were painted mostly an off white colour, the living room having one deep blue wall where the lounge sat against.

The house had three bedrooms, one was set up as an office where Jonas worked from home writing articles for a small online magazine.

“So we have dinner with the boys at 17.00 but before then we don’t really have plans.” Jonas went over what had been organised.

Isak of course knew this already but it’s okay. Jonas understands that Isak is uneasy about being without Even and he just wants to try make Isak comfortable. Isak really appreciated Jonas.

“Fifa?” Isak asked. He already knew the answer would be yes.

“Looser pays for dinner? Best of three?” Jonas counters Isak’s offer.

“Okay deal.” Isak followed Jonas into their living room and sat on the couch while he set up the game.

-

Isak won, winning two games in a row. Jonas tried to getout of paying but Eva teamed up with Isak and Jonas had to do it.

They met up with Mahdi and Magnus at an Italian restaurant for dinner. It was fun and took Isak’s mind off Even for a while. He had a moment when he was offered wine and he instinctively ordered a glass thinking he would be sharing it with Even.

At the end of the dinner he had a half drunk glass of wine, the rest of it sitting there for a person who wasn’t with him.

The boys did a good job of not letting Isak dwell on any thoughts he had of Even. They bounced around subjects and kept a lot of it light.

Before desert Magnus asked the question all of them had been waiting for to come up.

“So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?”

There was a moment of quiet while all the boys looked at Isak expectantly.

“I’m so excited. But I’m also nervous. I keep having irrational thoughts like Even will freak out and not want to marry me any more. I know it’s irrational and probably won’t happen, but the thought keeps sitting in the back of my mind” Isak had a moment where he panicked that he had overshared.

“Oh man I so get that. Before my wedding it was all I could think about. I was like ‘What if I wake up tomorrow and Eva has skipped town?’ the thought didn’t go away until I saw her walking down the aisle. Everything felt perfect after that.” Jonas sympathised with Isak.

Isak knew he’d feel the same the next day. He knew that as soon as he saw Even in his suit waiting for him he would know everything would be alright and he can start his forever with Even.

“You’re a lot more calm than Jonas was. He was a fucking wreck remember?” Mahdi laughs remembering how panicked Jonas was.

“Ha true. I am glad I’ll always have the knowledge that I am better than Jonas.” Isak winked cheekily.

“Hey! He didn’t say you were better, just better at hiding your panic.” Jonas defended himself.

“You know, I’m not that panicked. I know I want to marry Even and I know that it will be amazing. The places are beautiful, I get to see Even in a suit and tell him how much I really love him and promise I’ll be with there for him forever.” Isak was staring down at his plate. He could feel his heart swell with pride when he thought of Even.

“You’re so fucking sappy.” Magnus ruined the mood Isak had going for him.

“Shut up, you’re just jealous because no one wants to marry you Mags.” Madhi teases.

“Oi!” Magnus says shocked. “You’re all so mean to me.”

“It’s okay Mags, we still love you.” Isak reassured.

“Someone’s gotta” Jonas laughed.

-

Dinner ended fairly uneventfully. Isak was glad he’d chosen to do something that wasn’t all that wild like a bucks night. He was able to go to bed sober and not be dreading a headache in the morning.

Jonas and Eva had gone to bed about ten minutes before Isak decided he should too.

He got changed into pyjama pants and climbed into the guest bed. The bed was different and strange. He didn’t have Even with him and that was something that doesn’t happen. Even when Even travels Isak still has their bed with their memories surrounding him.

Here he only has Even’s hoodie.

After half an hour of tossing around in the bed Isak gets his phone off the bedside table. He remembers the video Even had made him for his eighteenth birthday. Isak thinks it might help him fall asleep if he can see Even and maybe hear his voice.

He searches for the video and has it playing in no time at all. The first thing Isak thinks is ‘Wow we were so young.” the next his just him swooning over Even saying his name. He watched has great moments of their first few months together. No one but Isak and Even knew that Even had managed to film the first time Isak told Even he loved him. It made Isak ridiculously happy that Even had put it in the video and he could still watch it now.

Isak was really missing Even after watching the video for a third time. Isak just really wanted to hear Even again. Isak assumed he would be asleep by now, so calling him wouldn’t be too bad. It would just go to his voicemail and Isak could listen to it. The end of his message was directed at Isak and he needed to hear it.

Isak had his phone pressed to his ear waiting for the ringing to stop and Even’s voicemail to play.

“Hello?” Isak was shocked to hear Even.

“Shit you weren’t supposed to answer.” Isak said nervously.

“Oh baby,” Isak’s heart sped up at the pet name. “Why are you calling?”

“This is really embarrassing.” Isak blushes, he’s sure it would be visible even in the dark. “I was calling to listen to your voicemail before going to sleep.

“That’s so cute baby.” Even chuckled, it made Isak feel warm.

“I tried watching that video you made me for my eighteenth. I just wanted to hear you, and it felt better hearing my name.” Isak rolled his eyes at himself. He felt so silly explaining this to Even. “Then I remembered that part of your voicemail where you say ‘and Isak, bay, I will probably be home soon.’ and I wanted to hear it.”

“Oh, I can hang up if you want me to?” Even offers. Isak’s heart sinks.

“No don’t!” Isak rushes out. “You picking up was even better.”

“I’m glad you called.” Even sounded sincere. It made Isak happy. “Hey baby, is it just me or does this room feel like something is wrong without one of us here?”

“It’s not just you.” It really wasn’t. “It’s our space. We’ve gone through a lot to make it ours. It’s different from our first apartment where every weekend we had someone crashing on our floor. This place is ours and our friends have grown up a bit and don’t need to hide the fact that they have been drinking from their parents. We build this place around us with memories of us and us alone. It feels wrong unless we both are there.”

Isak truely believed this. Him and Even had worked so hard together to get where they are and they have all of these things that are just so entirely them that it feels weird to be alone.

“That really makes sense Issy.” Isak could hear Even’s smile. He really wishes he could see it.

“I miss you.” Isak whispered, feeling the weight of the words on him.

“I miss you too, love. But we’ll see each other tomorrow and you’ll never have to be without at least part of me ever again.” This felt like a promise. Isak never wanted to be without Even again.

“I’m so glad.” Isak pauses, breathing in deeply. “I love you. I think I’ll be able to sleep now if you’re able to as well.” Isak will stay on the phone as long as Even needs him to.

“I will be able to as well. I’m glad you called.” Isak’s glad he did to. “I love you so much Isak, I can’t wait to be married to you.”

“Goodnight Even.” Isak said, eyelids finally feeling heavy.

“Goodnight Isak.” Isak was just conscious enough to put his phone back on charge after Even ended the call before rolling over and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have another fic completely planned out for when this series is over, it might be a while before it's up because I want to write it chaptered and don't really like the idea of uploading chapters one by one. However, if I have enough people tell me they are okay with that then I will post the first chapter as soon as I finish it!


End file.
